


A Hollywood Tragedy

by dodieorsomething



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Murder Mystery, battle of the bands au, for now, i have no idea how to tag please send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodieorsomething/pseuds/dodieorsomething
Summary: LA holds a Battle of the Bands every 10 years for starting bands as a chance to make it big, the winner is granted a record deal, 15,000 dollars and a studio. In 2010, Caleb Covington and his group Hollywood Ghost Club won the contest and made it big immediately, Flash forward to 2020 and the battle is back again! Caleb’s jealousy leads him to think of a plan, a sick and awful, plan to keep him on top. Meanwhile three bands find out they’ve been accepted to participate
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson (Julie and the Phantoms), Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), the nick and reggie is like brief
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Hollywood Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is literally my first time writing something seriously so it might be kinda uh bad but i’ll get better i swear 
> 
> CW: language, not a lot for this chapter,

The Hollywood Ghost Club wasn’t nearly as popular as it was ten years ago, After they had won the Battle of the Bands, Caleb almost immediately pocketed enough money to open the club. The place was packed almost every single night, and his group gradually gained more and more performers, And yet, after almost 6 years in the spotlight, the guest lists that used to be pages among pages long, grew shorter. The audiences who used to scream and roar for him, now only gave simple applause. New groups, _amateurs_ , have stolen the spotlight from him, have stolen his audiences. 

Caleb grew envious of the newer groups, He was used to being on top, having the whole city cheer for him. But as more groups became big, and shared their music, the fewer people started cheering, And Caleb hated it. 

When they announced the Battle of The Bands for this year, Caleb planned to ignore it completely, The thought of someone stealing his title as winner made him sick. But then he got an email, inviting him to be the special guest judge, he became overwhelmed with hatred, with envy. Caleb wanted the new groups, the amateurs, the thieves, _dead_. 

Willie danced as he swept the main area of the HGC, his long hair tied away in a bun and headphones at top volume

“ _Hey, bum bum ba da hey bum bum hey!_ ” Willie scats as he sweeps the last of the garbage into a dustpan. Sure, The HGC was emptier than it used to be, but it still felt safe, it’s where Willie met most of his friends, it was how he could afford to stay alive, it was a place he could go to when he couldn’t go home.

“Good Morning, Coach!” Willie hummed as he approached the man who raised him. 

Caleb barely gave Willie a second glance, “And what’s so good about it, William?” Caleb murmured, staring at his phone, contemplating the offer in the email.

“Well,” Willie tapped his foot, “Uhm... Oh, oh! Since the Battle of the Bands is starting up again, that one small sandwich place down the street will be selling its special subs!“ Willie announced, still keeping up his mindless smiling. 

Caleb sighed, “you mean the stupid sandwiches named after the winners?”

Willie laughed, nodding, “Yes! What was yours again? Hollywood Ghost Sub?” Willie keeps giggling, Caleb keeps his straight face. “Yours was good! I think I’ll get one during my break.” Caleb nodded slowly, watching as Willie roamed the room, slamming the tips of his sole on the floor. He must be going through one of his silly hyperactive episodes. How can one so young, so small, so.. gullible, be so full of energy? That’s when Caleb got this idea, this horrible, sickeningly manipulative idea.

“William,” Caleb interrupted Willie’s march around the small circular table in the corner by the huge stage where HGC used to perform, “About Battle of The Bands, I was wonderin-“ Willie immediately shot up and started blabbering,

“Oh! I was hoping to ask you about that, Coach,” Willie said, making his way back over to Caleb, “I just- I really wanted to go- see the bands perform? I’m not _technically_ part of a band, so I’ve never been able to see it all, plus I was like.. eight- when the last one happened and the whole experience just sounds so cool..” Willie started to mumble in that last bit, rushing his words and pushing the hairs that framed his face out of his eyes. Caleb sighed, annoyed, and shushed Willie before he could go on about his stupid dreams and desires. 

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to come backstage with me, William.” Caleb watched Willie’s brows furrow, “I was invited to be a special guest for this year’s competition.” 

Willie stared at Caleb like he was joking. “Are you fucking serious?” Willie asked.

“Language”

“Sorry! But- you’re serious? No joke?” Willie started right into where Caleb’s soul would be as he nodded and confirmed. Willie put his hands over his mouth, he knew Caleb hated hugs but if he didn’t, he would tackle him to the ground, squeeze him tightly and possibly kiss him dramatically on the cheek. 

Nah, too far.

Ever since Willie was a kid, he dreamed of those beautiful performances live, to hear the cheers, to feel the vibration of the music, and to learn and observe the dances. He’s always had a faulty memory, but he can perfectly recall the exact moment the Hollywood Ghost Club’s winning performance in the Orpheum played live on the music channel. He remembers everything at that moment like it’s permanently engraved in his mind. the feeling of the couch he sat on, the buzz of the old TV if you got too close you could even smell the static. The timing, the colors, the moves, the beats, the _energy_. Not to go on a sob story about his inspiration and dreams and achievements, but it is what inspired him to get into theatre, specifically choreography and tech. 

“I’d have to check to see if it’s okay if I bring someone but surely they’ll need someone to help with the lights and technology-“ 

“YES-“ Willie blurted, Caleb raised his eyebrows, “Uhm, Yes, Coach, That would be great.”

Caleb nodded and walked out of the main area, his phone screen reflecting on his face. Willie smiled brightly to himself and puts his earbuds back in 

_“I said watch me make a move watch me make a move boys!”_

———

“ _Get off of me dude!!_ ” Bobby yelped shoving his hand on Luke’s face

“Not until you say it!” Luke smiled and pushed the taller boy's shoulders down “Say Green Day is better than The Beatles!“ 

“Never!” 

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose “Hey idiots, did you know there’s such a thing as agreeing to disagree?”

Luke looked over at Alex “Yeah, and there’s such thing and right and wrong-” He looked back

over at Bobby who was pinned by Luke with his left hand, and scrolling through his phone with his right. “Dude, we’re having an epic fight sequence and you’re not even going to get off your phone to appreciate it? This is like the hundredth time you’ve checked it since we started practice.” 

“Hm? Oh sorry- I’m just expecting a text-”

“From who? 

Bobby shut off his phone “...No one”

Luke furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head 

“Leave him be, Luke-“ Reggie lightly kicked him in the back. Alex and Luke absolutely did not leave him be

“What’s her name?” Luke asked as Bobby got up from under him. 

“Is she pretty?” Alex added, Bobby still ignoring them

“Can she sing?”

“Is she tall?”

“Can she play the piano?”

“We don’t _need_ a pianist..” Alex mumbled, Luke rolled his eyes, 

“Coward just scared to add a little spice to our boy band.” 

Reggie chuckled, about to speak, but was cut off by the ding of Bobby’s phone.

Luke immediately tackled Bobby down, “Get the phone, Lex!” He shouted, “Take it!” 

Alex, out of instinct, grabbed the phone and read the notification out loud, “‘Hello Sunset Curve-‘“ Alex began reading, “Your girlfriend calls you by your band name? That's kind of weird-“ 

Reggie jogged over to Alex, reading the email, “she also communicates via email instead of text,” He chuckled, “Her address is kinda… wait a minute..” Reggie pulls the phone closer to his eyes, “This isn’t a girl- why are you getting emails from the Los Feliz Youth Theatre?” 

Bobby pushed Luke off of him and avoided eye contact, “You can’t get mad, okay?” 

“Dude what did you do?” Luke sounded more worried than angry. Alex was reading the email, his eyebrows low and his nose crinkled in confusion. 

“I signed us up for Battle of The Bands,” Bobby sighed, “The youth theatre is where they’re holding auditions, I already sent in a tape of our gig at that stand-up place.” Bobby took a breath, “I just..thought it would be fun to sign up.. we could make it big, Y’know..” Bobby’s voice sounded a little unsure, and he stared at his shoes like he was giving a presentation in school. 

Reggie’s jaw was practically on the floor, Luke’s eyes were wide. “You signed us up?? You- you- you-“ Reggie brought his hands to his head and roamed the room, Bobby couldn’t tell if he was happy or upset.

Luke stared at Bobby, “Dude- Dude- holy shit-“ Luke ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, laughed slightly, and uttered out another “Dude.” 

“What’s Battle of The Bands?” Alex asked, suddenly he felt all eyes on him and his face heat up with embarrassment, and played with Bobby’s checkered pop socket.

“How stupid do you have to be if you don’t know what Battle of The Ban-“ Reggie spoke, followed by Luke harshly elbowing him in the gut. 

“Shut up, Asshole!” Luke defended Alex, “he’s new to the whole music thing, he doesn’t know everything, let alone about a competition that happened 10 years ago.” 

Bobby straightened his stance, “Well, as Luke said, it’s a competition that’s held every 10 years,” Bobby explained, “it’s a chance for younger bands to make it big when they have the chance.” 

Luke nods, “It was started by a group in the 1920s,” He pointed to a poster on the wall, 4 guys in black and white sitting cross-legged on a bench, smoking cigars, “They wanted to give the kids who kinda lived their teenage years in a pandemic the chance to do something big I guess.”

“..So you submitted like- a tape of us playing to these- people-“ Alex said, looking back at Bobby’s phone, at the email, “and they’ll tell us if we got in or not?” Bobby nodded, confirming. 

“... Guys we got in,” Alex said, the studio fell silent. Alex began to read the full email out loud,

“Hello, _Sunset Curve_ ,”

Congratulations! You’ve been selected as a part of our 21 finalists for Battle of The Bands 2020! Your first rehearsal, or what we call ‘rough rehearsal’, will be _Saturday, 7:40 pm_ at our stage. You will be performing in front of this year's honorary guest judge and last decade’s winner, _Caleb Covington_. 

Don’t be nervous! Your spot as a competitor is very valuable. make sure if you are unsure about your band’s ability to attend every single performance, you notify us ASAP and we’ll have to disqualify you. 

Bring your instruments! Bigger and non-transportable instruments like drums, pianos, harps, etc.. will be provided by the theatre along with (CLEANED) microphones.

Congratulations, and best of luck. 

-T.J Wilson, Head of LFYT”

  
  


Alex looked at Reggie, who was looking at Luke, who was looking at Bobby, who was looking at Alex. 

“We got in,” Luke said, star-struck.

“Caleb Covington is judging, he’s gonna see us perform,” Bobby added, bamboozled.

“Our ‘rough rehearsal’ is in 5 days, we don’t even know what to play,” Reggie mumbled, nervously.

“No way are we going to make it out of 21 other fucking bands, who knows how good they are,” Alex swore to himself, on the verge of an anxiety attack. 

“Guys, We. Got. In.” Luke said, in an attempt to calm down his friends, “Who cares about all that other stuff? Even if we don’t win, even if we get kicked off after the first round, we still get to tell everyone we played in the biggest musical contest in all of California?? All of the world?” Reggie was biting his nails, only glancing at Luke; Bobby was cracking his knuckles and Alex was twirling his drumsticks while re-reading the acceptance email. 

Luke saw that the boys needed a bit more encouragement, “This is huge, nerve-racking, but huge. We’re finally getting out there,” Luke chuckled, “imagine how many girls we’ll get! And guys, in Alex’s case!” Alex let out a small chuckle and gave Bobby back his phones. 

“I guess it is... Kinda.. big.” Reggie said, followed by Alex nodding in agreement. 

“Of course it’s big!” Luke shouted, “And it’s all thanks, to this guy right here!” Luke announced, slapping Bobby on the lower back. Bobby laughed a bit, putting his phone in his small Jean pocket.

Luke pulled Bobby into a tight bear hug, soon after, Alex joined the hug along with Reggie, all squeezing their friend. “Can't.. breathe!” Bobby breathed out, “Airway.. closing! Heart… stopping..” Bobby stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes “Bleh”

“Finally, he’s gone,” Reggie said sarcastically, followed by the male giggles of Los Angeles’s newest competitors for Battle of the Bands, Sunset Curve. 

———

“Carriiieee, can we please take a break or something? I can’t feel my legs…” Gianna leaned against the walls of the dance studio Carries dad had rented out for them, putting her red wig back into her bag.

Carrie whipped her head around and glared at her “How are we gonna win Battle of the Bands if we don’t have this routine down perfectly? Gi, this could make or break our caree-“

“-Wait we got in? To Battle of the Bands?” May interrupted, taking a sip from her water bottle.

Carrie rolled her eyes “Duh, why else would I have gotten us new uniforms?” She walked over to Kayla, who was sitting on a table swinging her feet 

“Plus her dad owns the place, and he’s helping organize it, genius.” Jolene added “Why wouldn’t we get it”

Kayla tilted her head “Well that’s not the _only_ reason we got in….” She pulled her hair long black hair out of her ponytail and ran her fingers through it “We’ve been getting better lately! I wouldn’t be surprised if we got in without Carrie's dad-“ Carrie glared “Uhm- not that- that’s the reason we- got in- I mean-“ 

Carrie sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears “Save it! It’s whatever- Just- we have practice at home or something-Caleb Covington is judging this year, girls, Caleb. Freaking. Covington. His impression of us is our impression of all of California. No matter what strings my dad pulls, we _have_ to do this right- okay? We need all the practice we can get.”

“I’ve always liked your dad.” May picked at her nails “Although I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know my name... every time I see him he just calls me ‘Blue’-“

“This isn’t about my dad!!” Carrie slammed her hands on the table next to Kayla.”This is about us!” She cried her hair fell in front of her face

Kayla jumped a little and looked over at the others, concern on her face

The other three were silent

. “Uhm...Are you...Okay? Carrie?” Kayla asked reaching out and putting her hand on top of Carries

“Yeah, You’ve been acting...off…” Gianna added, Jolene nodded in agreement 

Carrie sighed and looked back at the group, Her face had softened “I’m...fine,” She cleared her throat “Let's do the number one more time- from the top,” The girls got back into position.

As they ran through the number, Carrie's mind was racing, she tried to slow it down, _just focus on the number,_ But it kept running.

_The only reason people think you got to where you are is because of your dad, You can keep telling yourself that you‘re good, That you have any talent, But that’s all people will ever see from you._

Carrie bit her lip as the music ended. She shook the thoughts out of her head and turned back to her friends 

“Good! Good-“ Carrie clapped her hands together “Let’s try it a little faster this time?”

———

Julie waited, paced her mother’s old studio trying not to burst out into a celebratory song. 

Flynn walked into the studio, “I got your 911 text, whats u-“ Julie looked up at Flynn, who was caught off guard by the decorations that hung in the studio. Streamers on the piano, balloons on the floor, covering the carpet, the mini-fridge was plugged in, probably full of the girls’ favorite fruity drinks. “Whoa… what’s all this for, Jules?” 

Julie smiled, ran over to her bandmate, and showed her the email. Flynn started to read out loud

“‘Hello _Double Trouble,_ Congratulations! You’ve been selected as a part of our 21 finalists for Battle of The Bands twent-“ Flynn gasped, and dropped the phone. Her hands went over her face and her eyes were wide, “Are you joking? Is this a joke?” Flynn asked, Julie, started to get all jumpy and excited,

“ _Surprise, shawty_!” Julie threw her hands in the air, which was immediately followed by Flynn hugging her stomach, tackling her to the ground, and popping a balloon.

The girls were laughing, crying, screaming, and squeezing each other tightly. “We got in! We’re in!” Julie shouted, Flynn, squealed and hugged her friend tighter in response. 

“Is that what all the decorations are for?” Flynn asked through laughter, Julie nodded, “Wow..” Flynn said, “You suck at color schemes.”

Julie laughed and got out of Flynn’s grip, “Funny, you’re really funny.” Julie tried to wipe the wrinkles out of her pants, “My dad just left with Carlos to pick up the pizza, we can eat and plan what we’re going to sing for Caleb Covington!” Julie did awkward jazz hands and smiled brightly.

Flynn’s jaw dropped to the floor, “Cale-“ Flynn choked on her spit, cleared her throat, and attempted to speak again, “Caleb Covington?!” She finally said, breathlessly.

Julie nodded somewhat confused, “Uhh.. yeah, he’s the judge for this year, I think he’s like some producer?” Julie shrugged, “I could be wrong.” 

Flynn looked at Julie like she was stupid, “Girl- I-“ Flynn’s cheeks puffed up as she snorted, trying to hold in a laugh, “Not you thinking Caleb Covington is a _producer-_ “ She shook her head and chuckled under her breath.

“Well-“ Julie was about to explain herself, Flynn raised her hand to silence her.

“No, love, that’s mad embarrassing.” 

Julie giggled and grabbed Flynn’s hand and pulled her up, “Well who is he then?” 

“Uh, like, the most famous and talented white dude in the music industry?” Flynn flopped onto the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table.

“Not so famous if I never heard of him,” Julie crossed her arms, “What band is he a part of?”

“Hollywood ghost club, you doof!” 

“Oh!! Ohhh!! That guy! Mom and I used to listen to him in the car all the time-“Julie felt her face drop as a wave of emotion hit her. _Mom._

_It’s been a year, why can’t I get over it._

Flynn cleared her throat “Uhm, Jules we don’t have to talk about it anymore if you don’t want to…”

Julie blinked herself back to reality “Huh? Oh, it’s fine...Let’s just Uhm, let’s pick a song for the rehearsal-“ Flynn nodded and picked up some random sheet music from on top of the coffee table.

After what felt like hours, Mr. Molina and Carlos finally came home with 4 pizza boxes in his hand.

“Yess! Thank you, dad, love you!” Julie jogged up to her dad and Carlos and reached for her boxes.

“Nuh-uh!” Carlos turned the boxes away from her “Who said these were for you?” Carlos smiled and stuck his tongue out teasingly to Julie.

“Ahahah” Julie fake laughed and lightly punched him in the shoulder. “You’re so funny.” She said sarcastically as she grabbed the pizza from him.

“The top one is for you and Flynn but you guys can come inside and get more if you’re still hungry” Ray smiled.

“That is if we didn’t eat it all.” Ray shot Carlos a look then looked back over at Julie.

“So proud of you, Mija”

Julie giggled “Thanks, papa!” She kissed his cheek and turned back to Flynn.

“Thank you, Ray!” Flynn said shooting him a friendly wave.

After Ray and Carlos walked back inside Julie and Flynn started talking about potential songs for the rehearsal on Saturday.

“How good do you think the other bands are?” Julie asked, swallowing a bite of her food

Flynn shrugged and took a drink of her sprite “Who cares? No way are they better than us. We have your killer vocals.”

Julie smiled and looked down at the table. She loved how confident Flynn was in their group, She always had been, even after they lost Carrie.

Memories of the three girls flooded Julie's brain. Belting their favorite songs as loud as they could, And trying so hard to come up with a cool name for them, until they finally settled on ”Triple Threat”

Julie laughed at herself and looked back up at Flynn who was taking bigger bites than she could handle 

“Woahhh slows down there, hon, you’re gonna choke!”

“Yolo” The pizza was falling out of Flynn’s mouth.

They both laughed so hard Julie felt her stomach start to cramp. She missed Triple Threat, but it was easy with Flynn. With her she forgot everything about the world outside and was solely focused on what was happening in front of her, It was nice Like the rest of the world isn’t as crazy as it was. Julie felt safe with Flynn 

“So-“ Flynn started, wiping sauce off of her chin “What do you think Caleb Covington is like?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was short ahh it’s basically just an intro to the characters (also the only reason the sunset curve chapter was so long is bc it’s like explaining what the concept of BotB is yk) 
> 
> also the dirty candy members are
> 
> Carrie- Pink (duh)  
> Kayla- Purple (also duh)  
> May- Blue  
> Gianna- Red  
> Jo/Jolene- Yellow
> 
> catch me on tumblr!! @reggiescrookedteeth


End file.
